Naruto a World of Chaos
by LordearonMan2
Summary: What if Zetsu was not actually a will of Kaguya but a part of something more something far more horrible and evil. Read on as Naruto face on the evil of the Burning Legion and tear their planet asunder. Will he live on and survive or will he succumb to the darkness and fall. Follow it all in my new story "Naruto a World of Chaos".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to Kishimoto and Blizzard all rights reserved.**

**Hello mates this is Lordearonman2 here and this is my second story everyone hope you all enjoy it and remember to make a review.**

"_In the end, everything will burn…"_

_~~~ Guldan_

**Chapter 1**

**Rain of Fire**

It was over the long tragic fourth shinobi world war with even Sasuke returning to us back to being our friend and to Konoha. We've won we sealed back Kaguya even though the chances of us winning were only like hanging on a single thin line of thread and we have made peace throughout the lands of the shinobi world. We have attained something that our ancestors could only dream of the unification of the world and yet not without a cost.

Many lives were lost throughout the war, many have sacrificed themselves for the sake of their precious people, loved ones, the world and to their own precious 'kings' in which are the future generations of the world. I still remember the sacrifice of both Neji Hyuuga and Obito Uchiha for us especially for even though he started out bad and I mean really bad from starting a terrorist group to almost wiping out the entire future for the shinobi world we still managed to bring him out of the shadows of his pain and life for he was still Obito the Obito that my sensei knew no matter what he may have become throughout the past. After being used and manipulated like a tool by Madara and later on the who revealed himself as the whole mastermind of it all and the one who cause the conflicts of the past throughout the ages the will of Kaguya or the one named Black Zetsu, we saw personally gave up his life as atonement for all the misery that he may have caused for just like Neji he sacrificed himself for the future of the world and our sakes.

Both all of our friends and allies' hope and sacrifices were not in vain in the end, we did it we defeated the progenitor of chakra and sealed her off in one of the dimensions that she opened and both traveled into, along with the help of all those have already passed away from the past Kages to the Sage of six path himself. Unfortunately, after all, that the conflict with the war Madara and fight between us Kaguya the conflict still didn't end there because Sasuke also wanted to become a 'Hokage' there was nothing wrong with it but his definition of Hokage was entirely different. Sasuke explained his definition based on Itachi's life, and he had concluded that a true Hokage is one who shoulders the hatred of others. Sasuke intends to concentrate all power and all hatred on himself. I pointed out others would not agree with his plan and there are things that can't be done alone, but Sasuke didn't care, as always. Sasuke was certain he would have all the power he needs to carry out his plan and he planned to destroy the system of villages. To stop him, we clashed between me and Sasuke.

The battle between the two of us was almost cataclysmic to the land as we clashed but in the end, we both lost one of our arms for it both ended up in a draw between the draw due to my will to not kill my friend and teammate. After our fight, we ended the Infinite Tsukuyomi together with our hands and returned to each respective and beloved village celebrating for the war we've won and mourned for those who've we lost and those who reminded us through the re-animations of themselves. Sasuke was forgiven by the all of the shinobi villages though there were still some second thoughts and doubts that the Uchiha had changed Sasuke was nonetheless was forgiven by the villages due to his contributions to the war and the battle against Kaguya. He was only given an imprisonment punishment for his past misgivings and had his eyes and chakra sealed for a not so small amount of time after his release though we were given the chance again by Bachan two have complete set arms again by offering us some cellular reconstructed arms made by the cells of the first Hokage-jiji. Sasuke refused stating that it was his punishment for all of the crimes that he had done and wants to atone for his past, I also wanted to say that I didn't need it but he said that it was his atonement and his alone before he told me that it's the least.

So currently I'm sitting on the vacant room of the academy with a ton of books in my front just waiting to be read. Iruka sensei told me that you didn't have to be jonnin just to become the Hokage in which I'm no longer one now with my level of capability I didn't just my past examinations right!? But both Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei nonetheless told me that being a shinobi of higher rank doesn't just mean fighting capabilities but also etiquettes, knowledge, and rules the same could be applied or much more on being a Hokage or any kage for that matter.

So without nothing else to do to achieve my dream, I studied back on the teachings of the academy and more all because of my stupidity and refusal to learn any damn thing in the past and now I'm paying for it with an intense amount boredom I'm feeling right now. Now with my head buried in a book and my current sensei who's on the watch today to make sure I don't slack off we continued on with our lesson and drawling down to topics that I would surely need in time until I looked through the wide windows of the building and noticed that the sky sure looked a lot darker than a normal rain or storm should have if I'm not mistaken it sure looks like its covering the whole horizon with darkness.

* * *

The sky sure looks dark today but even with the weather that we seemed to be having today the village sure has prospered and all things seem to have returned to normal if not better after the war. There were already talks of alliances between our village and the other four and it was all due to the works of that knuckleheaded brat it looks like I wasn't wrong to place my hopes on him ever since he won our little bet. Then turned to face my desk and Urrgh… paperwork the bane of us kage's looks like I've got to step up my game in order to convince Kakashi to take this post even in peaceful times have things to do so I proceeded to grab my stamp and reach some papers before a gust of strong wind burst in into the windows of the office and scattered all light-weighted things throughout the room. I then looked on outside only to see there were no longer a dark filled sky but a storm that suddenly formed.

Gust of winds would proceed to hit the village as the rain would follow through its gale. I could see both unfinished and newly built houses that weren't built for enduring weather like this would crumble through the storm. I thought this was just natural we were simply just having a strong storm passing through until I saw something that I couldn't believe I would see for green colored lightning suddenly flashed throughout the for what it seemed like endless dark stormy sky. Then what happened next is almost something that only occurred with the people who shared my encounter with Madara, for what happened next was that a spot of the sky suddenly opened up before it was followed by a green burning falling meteor at the spot at where it opened before the said then crashed in to the eastern parts of the village.

*BOOM! *

The meteor exploded in a loud crash the sound resounded throughout the village. The force generated of the crash sent small tremors throughout the village that I felt and made me lose my balance before I re-established my balance.

"ANBU!"

I called and suddenly four shinobi Anbus appeared in front of me materialized in a form of body flicker and kneeled on one knee already aware of the emergency that happened just now and we're only now waiting for further orders.

"Two of you Monkey and Tiger gather all spare shinobis you can find and have them come along with you to the crash site at the east to help" The two called anbus then proceeded to do on what they were just ordered as I turned to the remaining two "You remaining two will be coming with me to investigate the crash site"

"Hai Hokagesama!" they both answered and stood before we traveled to our destination with a high-speed body flicker heading towards the crash site of the meteor.

* * *

I didn't know how it all happened I was just reading my precious remaining Icha-icha book series up in branch of tree on a street near the shinobi academy. While the feel of today was somewhat gloomy with all of the dark clouds hanging in the sky didn't surely expected to catch up some wind and turn later on into a storm. Then what happened next was something that I'd never expected a part of the sky suddenly opened in the middle of the sudden storm before a green burning meteor crashed right through the east part of the village.

Like any sane and responsible person and shinobi I quickly body flickered myself into the meteor site to help and see if this was all part of an attack and I hope I was wrong in my assumptions in the latter part. When I did arrive at the area some buildings were already on fire the stationed shinobis that responded immediately used their abilities on water ninjutsus to help put out the fire while the others helped on evacuating the civilians near the perimeter. I looked into the streets of the form at the top of the buildings and saw the crater it created before I saw the Hokage lady Tsunade along with her were two anbu's and approached.

"Hokagesama" I bowed slightly for formalities

"Kakashi, good it seems you're already here I'd hate to call you on just you can arrive late. So with the emergency what's the status so far" she asked

"The crash site is now clear of civilians and other several shinobis are already trying out their best to put out the fire." She then looked around and seems to be in deep thought before she asked.

"Kakashi, I'll ask you this based on what you have observed so far on this event what can make up?"

"Personally Mam I am hoping that this was just a natural phenomenon but seeing the storm suddenly appeared and the unnatural green color that this meteor shows seems to at most likely be an enemy attack," I answered

'_But who could've done something a scale like this and the only I could remember who can use technique who's on the scale like this was Madara and it can't be Sasuke.'_

My thoughts were interrupted when we heard two voices calling us. It was my student hero still wearing his white shirt, orange pants and arm casket on his still growing artificial arm who had a serious expression spread across his face. The second one was also my student wearing her red colored outfit was the pink-haired girl Sakura.

"Tsunade sama, Kakashi-sensei you're here!" Sakura spoke.

"What happened here sensei are we being attacked Bachan?" The blonde us asked.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the blonde only smiled sheepishly and nervously as he had an expression that I could always tell that it he must've escaped from something on which I found suspicious.

"We don't know Naruto we suspect- "whatever lady Tsunade was trying to say was suddenly cut off as she immediately turned around when we heard another rumbling sound from the sky as some of its parts suddenly opened up again. Then multiple meteors proceeded to fall towards the outsides of the village crashing down into the nearby forest and mountain all having the same greenish fire into them.

"Kami help us…." I could only gasp as I said that. The scene in front of me reminded me of the battles that we had between Kaguya and Madara that I have seen where meteors would fall from the sky.

"Kakashi! Naruto! Sakura! Gather up the civilians our priority is to protect and help them first in this disaster NOW!" Our kage ordered but before we could even respond. The ground suddenly rumbled and the tremor was coming from the burning crater near us. A large burning arm like appendage suddenly clawed its way at the side of the crater before it slowly revealed itself. A giant burning green golem-like creature stood intimidatingly from the ruins the body of the thing seemed like composed of charred obsidian black rock and was hellishly burning in bright green fire.

***Infernal Roar***

The burning golem-like construct roared before it sent its right arm to us intent on squashing us alive. Only for it to smash nothing but the pavement as we leaped and dodged out of harm's way, the burning like construct then raised it arm again before it destroyed the nearby building on it's by smashing it with its fiery fist. One chunnin who was on that building didn't leap out in time of the building before it collapsed and fell to the ground before the burning golem then squashed the poor shinobi alive when he reached the ground.

"WHAT the hell is that thing?!" One shinobi near the roofs shouted.

"I don't know it looks like some sort of golem-like construct that was probably sent here to attack us," I answered.

"QUIT talking and studying take it down now!" Our kage ordered.

Two Anbus was already done through his hand seals with its end seal as tiger the said two shinobi then simultaneously took a deep breath before they placed their hands on their mouth on the small hole of the porcelain mask.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Two huge great balls of orange fire simultaneously headed to the golem before a great explosion took place and smoke to cover the area. Then the thing created a gust of wind by swinging its fiery arms and cleared the area of the smoke only for us to see that it didn't even did received a sign of damage on it.

"I-impossible! Not even a scratch..." I heard the monkey masked anbu spoked in a voice that was filled with shock and fear before the demonic construct roared again.

***Infernal Roar***

We were prepared to cover our ear this time from its roar and dodged again when it poised itself to lunge towards us. The nearby buildings were quickly catching on fire as it moved and attacked us even with the slight drizzle that the passing storm have brought.

_'It should've have at least received some sort of damage after receiving those attacks, hmmm… what if I tried a different element.'_ I thought before I went through a couple of hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu" I stated the name of the Jutsu before I spouted a fount of water from my mouth towards the Burning golem. As the water made contact with the green fire on its body it quickly turned into steam only successfully making the construct move slowly but not so significant for it to consider to be of use or advantage.

'Tch, waters no use huh? Well, what about this.' I then proceeded to make a shadow clone beside me and gathered lightning chakra to my right palm with the same could be said to the clone of mine before we both lunged ourselves into it with our arms reared back to our sides destroying the path as me and my cloned zoned in into the golem-like construct.

"Lightning Style: Double Lightning Blade" Me and my clone both stated our technique as we then stabbed it at the chest with a surge of lightning. But it was then to my surprise that my attack only pierced its chest slightly it was as if almost un-effective to the burning construct and the heat of the flames that the construct had then proceeded to burn my imbedded fingers in its body. The golem-like creature's head then looked at me and if it could have a face I would've have bet that it would've have an unfazed expression showing right now its arm then proceeded to remove me from its chest, my clone was destroyed by its attempt but before it could've hit me I quickly used a substation to escape.

"Naruto!" I called on to my student for looks like I won't be able to us complete hand seals for a long time due to my burnt fingers that also had green like burn residue on my right hand.

"Already on it sensei!" and just like what he said he already made a shadow clone by his left side and created a slightly large Rasengan by his left side. Naruto then dispelled the clone and proceeded to run at the golem at high speed with a Rasengan at his left arm.

"Rasengan!"

The swipe of its arms were too slow even for Naruto's current condition and sailed past my student, it was it then the Rasengan hits its mark right the place on where I've stabbed it. The Rasengan was beginning to turn slightly green before it destabilized and then exploded on the burning construct and Naruto was proceeded blown back due to the force of his technique leaving only tiny little cracks on the enemy.

"Tch, Dammit dattebayo." Naruto said before he stood up and leaped away at a safe distance

"It is as I suspected," I said

"Huh?"

"what do you mean Kakashi?" Our Hokage and my blonde knucklehead student asked.

"Naruto remember chakra armor?"

"AHHH! So that's why our attacks won't work what will we do sensei If this thing is indestructible!" Naruto hollered me with questions.

"Yes but you're not quite on precise on your conclusion Naruto."

"What do you mean Kakashi-senpai" The cat masked anbu asked me

"It means it's not indestructible, this golem-like things body right here shares the similar trait of chakra armor it raptures, nullifies and absorbs chakra though in a slight lesser degree but enough to render almost all of our jutsu useless. It does have a weakness and its body is not metal only hardened burning rock which means it can be destroyed by strong physical attacks." I explained to them my deduction on which they looked at me with awe marring in their expression

_'wait stop it you guys we have an enemy here am I that truly awesome?'_

"Physical attacks huh?" Both the master and student said while they proceeded to crack their knuckles as they released the seals on their forehead. Both females then disappeared in great speed leaving only afterimages before they suddenly appeared on the front of the burning giant golem-like thing with their fist reared back for a heavy strike.

"RAAHHH!"

"CHANDARRA!"

The body of the burning golem was obliterated as their fist landed on its chest before it screeched as it died along with its flames on its body. I swore I could've heard Naruto gulping nervously, we all breathed a breath of relief on after defeating the difficult enemy who wreaked havoc inside the village. Then a large Anbu appeared in a body flicker and kneeled in front of Lady Tsunade.

"Hokage sama there are still more of those Burning constructs are outside of the village walls our shinobis are currently engaging them as we speak and are currently losing though team Gai seems to be on good hold" The anbu reported. The face of our Hokage just hardened and grimaced before she spoke again.

"Lead me to their locations Bear." I've heard Tsunade-sama spoke but before they could've left out to provide aid. We suddenly heard the voice of Kamizuki Izumo who looks like supporting by the shoulder a puffy-eyed, tired, lamenting and broken looking Temari no Sabaku and If you've paid attention closely was sporting a second-degree burn on her left shoulder that has the same spots of green burn residue.

"Hokage-sama! Emergency news from Suna." Izumo said already letting go Temari from his shoulder and proceeded to allow the kunoichi to walk towards our kage who was sympathetically looking at the younger broken woman who looked to have lost everything in life. Dread filled in our stomachs as the question still hanged in the air what could've happened on Suna for Temari to be like this and as she slowly walked to give us the message she stumbled due to her fatigue and was about to fall but my student Naruto came forward and caught her by his chest before she could ever fall to the ground and put around his left arm on her back for comfort. Temari then looked up surprised that somebody had caught her and saw the face of Naruto before her faced slowly morphed in into sadness and tears as she proceeded to cry.

"They're gone…*sniff*...Suna has fallen it was so sudden." She said as she cried on to the chest of my student who stiffened when heard the down shocking news that Temari brought.

"What do you mean Temari?" I asked the quite obvious question eager to wring out information that could help.

"*sniff*... Gaara, Kankuro and everyone died. *sniff* they just appeared out of nowhere and the sky rained fire and destroyed the village…. *sniff* we were no match for them they'd even manage to corrupt and turn Shukkaku to their side*sniff*" She then proceeded to sob further into Naruto's chest who in returned tightened his one-armed hug with a grimace of sadness and grief marring on his face before the sandy blonde woman fell asleep due to fatigue.

"Naruto you carry her to the hospital and be there for her." She said to the blonde who only nodded his head and made a single shadow clone to help in placing the sandy blonde woman on his back before he left.

"Monkey I want you to go gather up the shinobi and war council of the village we will have a lot of things to discuss when this is over." The in question just proceeded to disappear with the intent on fulfilling quickly.

"Divide yourselves into two and follow Kakashi to give relief to those who are fighting outside of the village and the rest of you follow me to Team Gai to give them their aid!" She commanded us before we split up and leaped into the other teams who were in combat.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Border of Fire Country and Grass Country**

I was just currently traveling on the near border of the land of fire between the land of Grass. When the dark cloud-filled sky suddenly picked up winds and turned into a storm. Then what happened next was something that made me filled with dread for as I looked up the sky parts of the sky suddenly parted before it started raining green fiery meteors.

I quickly moved and dodged from my standing area as I've observed that there was a meteor that is currently heading on the spot where I was previously standing. It then generated a huge explosion as it crashed that sent shockwave to the nearby trees but not before something slowly stood up from the crater and what appeared was a monster like burning golem.

***Infernal Roar* **

The burning golem roared before it reared back its blazing fist and slugged it towards me. I dodge by leaping away from it but not before I slightly felt its intense burning heat. The result of its attempt on attacking me was a destroyed land that it smashed and scorched. I activated my Sharingan and made a ram hand seal on my only remaining hand and placed it on my mouth before I inhaled.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

My technique then made contact before it exploded in a light explosion, as the smoke cleared it revealed that the thing didn't even have a scratch.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames then emerged from my Sharingan and erupted on the golem-like thing. But then it only absorbed my black flames and added it on his green fire. I dodged again as it proceeded to attack me again with its giant burning arm. I then draw on my sword from my side the Kusanagi and gripped on it tightly as I sped myself towards it dodging acrobatically the strikes that the burning giant that it would sent at me, then when I've arrived just near the thing I leaped into air above its head and poised my blade to stab its head with lightning chakra. My blade then went through its head like a hot knife through butter before it screeched out as it died along with its flame.

I then removed myself and my blade from the now rock rubble and looked up into the sky and there were still falling meteors in the dark sky though albeit not near here. I then leaped up into the branches up in the trees and with only one thought in mind

'_I need to go back to Konoha'_

* * *

**There that's the end for this chapter. Hi everyone his is my second story so far don't worry I'll update the Rise of the alliance of Lordaeron soon so stay tuned. I've just thought to release my second story for you all if you do like my stories please don't be afraid to post a review and follow me as an author**

**Always remember the saying from the movie**

_**"From light comes darkness, and from darkness Light"**_

**_~~~Alodi-Warcraft Movie_**


End file.
